Evil Inside
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: Not all of Sauron was destroyed with the Ring. One last bit remained in the mind of a Hobbit who had looked into the Palantir.
1. Chapter 1

Pippin wondered through the citadel, knowing someone would come and get him if Frodo showed any signs of waking. He stopped many times to talk to the citizens of Gondor. Technically, he was still a Guard of the White City but the citizens simply saw him as an old friend, albeit one they treated like a child.  
He had just left a tavern that had given him free ale and was walking without a purpose down the street. The sun was setting and most people were retiring home for the night. Pippin wondered into that floor's town square and sat down. He leaned on his elbows, looking up. Most of the stars were blocked out by the higher levels of Gondor and the few he could see weren't quite as bright as the ones back home.  
'You are hurt.'  
He turned to see a human girl, not fully grown, staring at him. Her black hair framed her porcelain face and one of her eyebrows was raised.  
'I'm sorry, what?' He said, his Tookish accent thickening in confusion.  
She smiled. 'The wounds are not visible, so they haven't been treated. But they are there and, if they aren't treated they will spread.'  
'What are you talking about?'  
She just smirked. 'The wounds you not long ago. You were hurt but you ignored the pain because someone told you it didn't exist.'  
Pippin frowned. He didn't like where this was going. 'What wounds?'  
'The wounds in your-'  
'Get away from him!'  
Both looked up to see Faramir, a sword in his hand, advancing on the girl. She giggled and ran away.  
'Whatever she said, ignore her.' The Captain said, helping the hobbit up. 'You won't be the first she's predicted for.'  
He said the word like it was a joke. The two of them stood there until Faramir started.  
'I almost forgot why I came to get you.' The man laughed, causing the Hobbit to chuckle. 'Frodo's waking up.'

It took Pippin a few minutes to run to Houses of Healing, meet up with Merry and run to Frodo's room. They stopped at the door, seeing their cousin laughing was a sight to see, before jumping on his bed and hugging him. Merry grabbed the Ringbearer first, smiling.  
_Kill him.  
_Pippin nearly froze at the voice in his head. He recognised the voice, he was sure but, before he could think too much about it, Frodo was pulling him into a hug and the voice was gone. He turned to talk to Merry as the rest of the fellowship crowded in. He heard weak growls in his mind when Gimli and Legolas entered but when the King entered, Pippin had to press a hand to his temple.  
_Isildur's heir! I should have known!  
_Something was fighting against his skull, pressing from the inside. He shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts but he could still hear them, quieter but still there. Merry nudged him, raising an eyebrow.  
'You alright?'  
Pippin nodded turning back to Frodo to help Merry tell him about the fall of Isengard. The voice muttered inside his head but Pippin ignored it, knowing it couldn't be anything to bad. The war was over after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fellowship were woken early by a scream. They had spent the last few months completely on edge so even Frodo, still incredibly weak, was on his feet and running down the corridor. They all knew where the scream was coming from and that just made them run fast.  
They all reached Pippin's room about the same time. Aragorn and Gandalf instantly walked over to the woman who screamed, trying to comfort her. Legolas and Gimli knelt down next to the woman, a maid of Gondor, dead on the ground. The three Hobbits walked around their friends room, looking for anything that might help.  
They all turned to the woman as she calmed down enough to speak. 'Lonwé worked the night shift for this quarter and I work the morning one. Normally, this is room we end with and then we return to the Offices. Lonwé didn't come back last night but that isn't uncommon. I assumed she had just gone to visit family or stayed somewhere else for the night. I found her like this.'  
'Did you see Pippin? A Hobbit like us?' Merry said, stepping forward. Gandalf put a hand on the Halfling's shoulder, holding him back.  
The woman shook her head. 'No. There was no one in here but Lonwé's body.'  
Legolas looked up from the maid's body. 'She's not dead.'  
The rest of the Fellowship turned to the Elf, eyebrows raised. Gandalf knelt down next to Lonwé, whispered a few words in Sindarin and touched the maid's forehead. Lonwé shot forward, her eyes wide and searching. When she realised her attacker was not among those surrounding her, she relaxed. Her friend pulled her into a hug, silent tears falling from her eyes.  
'Ma'am.' Sam said, glancing at the rest of the Fellowship before speaking. 'Could you tell us what happened? Who attacked you?'  
Lonwé looked up at the Halfling and let out a scream. Sam took a step back, shrugging at the others. The maid shook her head, calming down. 'I'm sorry. But the one who attacked me, he looked like you.'  
The Fellowship all looked at each other, all quickly coming to the same, impossible conclusion. 'What do you mean?' Gimli managed to say. 'Did you recognise the attacker?'  
Lonwé's face scrunched up for a second before she nodded. 'He was the one who sleeps in this room. Pippin Took, I think was his name.'  
Merry's face fell. Pippin had attacked the maid, without any reason. And now, his cousin was missing, without a trace. Where was Pippin?

Pippin was surrounded by flames. He flinched away from them, but they seemed to lash out and attack him every time he moved. A hole appeared in the flames and he ran through, trying to look for a way out. He couldn't remember how he got here. The last thing he could remember was being in his room, arguing with the voice getting louder in his head. The voice got angry and steering pain had gone through his head.  
A cold laugh filled the space as he landed on the other side of the flames. The room he was in now had shining stone walls, several times higher than his own head. A slam behind him made him turn. There was a man stood in front of the now locked door.  
'Hello, Peregrin.'  
The man's voice was cold and familiar. Pippin shuddered as the man said his name. The man's eyes were pitch black, his skin a strange pale yellow and his teeth pointed. His matted black hair stuck to his head and his armour seemed razor sharp, covered in dirt and dried blood.  
'Wh-wh-who are you?' Pippin stuttered out. He wished he had something to defend himself, even his small dagger. But all his weapons were missing, his Gondor uniform was gone and he was left in his Shire clothes. He didn't even had his cloak. 'Where am I?'  
The man laughed. 'You're trapped inside your own mind, Peregrin. You let me in and now I'm here to stay.'  
'I don't understand.' Pippin backed against a wall.  
'Oh, forgotten the Palantir already?' The man laughed again. It was then Pippin recognised the feel of the walls and noticed the room was circular. He was trapped inside the Orthanc-stone. He looked up, realising who he was sharing his mind with, who was now in control of his mind.  
'Yes, Master Took.' Sauron said, smirking. 'I'm back and it's all your fault.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to let you know, there is an OC in this chapter. If she is Mary Sue in any way, shoot me up in flames. I beg of you.**

The Prophet of Gondor, Seer of Minas Tirith, Princess of the Twins Stars, was half-asleep in the town square, her vision flickering across Middle Earth, seeing if all her siblings were safe in their seeing places. Most were but her little brother, the Prince of the Water Stars, Seer of Fangorn Forest, had been injured when his charges had left without telling him. She sighed, knowing her own charges had almost been lost and that none of them listened to her.

'You!'

Her eyes burst open at the shout, trying to adjust to looking into the here and now, rather than far away and in the past. Just as she realised it was Faramir, Stewart of Gondor, rather than any of his ancestors, the man was lifting his up and holding her against the wall.

'What did you do to Pippin?!'

She froze, realising her sighting had come to be earlier than she had expected. She wondered if it had been a self-fulfilling prophecy. 'I merely warned him of his future. Or tried to anyway. You seemed intent on stopping me.'

She pushed him away, readjusting her dress and walking away. Faramir shouted after her but she just sped up, running through the citadel. She just wanted to get away, to not look at the man whose entire aura was bright red and angry. She wanted to find the wizard. He had looked at her with respect, like he knew she was telling the truth.

'Prophet of Gondor!'

She turned at her title, smiling as she saw the Istar. He was atop a brilliant white steed and they were both shining with a golden aura. Behind him stood others, most of their auras ranging from curious turquoise to suspicious grey. One, the youngest of the halflings, had a swirling black and yellow- sadness and hope- aura. Her eyes seemed unable to leave the hobbits and she knew something was about to happen, something they would probably hate her for.'

'Your help is needed, Seer.' Mithrandir was speaking, trying to get their attention. 'One of ours has been taken. We need you-'

'_Nine you were and eight you will be,_

_That search to fix the company._

_When families hide beneath end's of friend_

_A cousin shall ask for the stone again._

_But the joy of ships is scared to win_

_As stone is slain from within._

_Two smiles seems he won't survive_

_But twins and joy keep him alive.'_

She collapsed to her knees as the prophecy spilled from her lips. The images she spoke of flashed before her eyes, too fast for her to actually register what was in them. She felt a hand on the back, another on her arm, helping her to her feet. She bowed her head at the person, her body recognising the smokey crown that marked his as royalty.

'My king.' She said, before collapsing completely in Aragorn's arms.

The fellowship looked around at each other. Eventually, they all turned to Gandalf, who had led them to this girl.

'I must apologise for the Seer's words. Seeing the future can often lead to being controlled by it.'

'She can see the future?' It was Sam who asked, looking at the girl in Aragorn's arms with awe.

'Ah, yes, as can all the Prophets of Middle Earth.' Gandalf was careful not to mention the Royal Children's other titles, especially not in front of the King of Gondor and the Prince of Mirkwood.

'There are more of them?' This was Frodo, glancing between his friends. Most had backed away from the girl when she spoke and hadn't gotten closer.

'Oh yes, eleven others, each watching other a different realm and based in a important part of that realm. They watch for many things, the past, present and future.'

'How can you look for the present?'

The Seer's eyes opened at Merry's words, eyes locking on his. 'Your cousin is voluntarily running to Isengard, against his will.'

She looked up at them, eyes wary, and Gandalf smiled. 'That's how, Master Meriadoc. Now, shall we go. I believe Fangorn Forest will be a good place.'

The girl smiled. 'I can visit my brother.'

**A/N: No, you don't get her name. Although if you can figure of who 'Joy of ships' and 'two smiles' are, well done to you.**


End file.
